Dark Harvest/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Its all over Dennis Nash, or should I say, The Dollmaker! Dennis: Dollmaker? That mad doctor? No way, I can't be him. Sonia: Don't bother lying, killing Marco was your undoing. We have all the evidence we need to put you away for good! Dennis: Then prove it... Josiah: For starters, you left traces of your steak on Marco's heart, and your energy drinks on his open body. Dennis: Nothing to point the finger at me, plenty of people eat and drink those things. Sonia: Then what about the necklace you have around your neck, we found traces of cleaner on the murder weapon, and your muscle relaxant cream on Marco's sunglasses. Dennis: Like I said before, its not definitive. You can't say its me without a shadow of a doubt. What I do is for the truth, I don't commit murder! Josiah: Then care for a DNA test, because we have the killer's sweat from one of the cans you used to transport organs! Sonia: Even you can't argue a DNA examination Mr. Nash, time for you to step out of shadows once and for all you madman! Dennis: *sigh* Several long years of a successful business, come to an unfortunate end. Dennis: Fine officers, you win. I'm a bit annoyed I have to say this to you of all people, but yes, I am the Dollmaker! Josiah: But why do any of this? Why kill all these people, why try and kill Lydia, why kill our tech expert Marco!?! Dennis: Its a long story, many years ago I was happily married to a loving wife. Dennis: We hoped to have a family together, but then she informed me she had a terrible heart condition, and one day it suddenly started to fail. Dennis: I went to the hospital and asked for help, but all they said was all they can do is put her on the waiting list. Dennis: But sadly she never even had the chance, and died before they even got her on the operating table. You wouldn't believe how mad I was! Dennis: They said they had plenty of people who'd been waiting for organ transplants, but clearly they were focused on making people suffer while lining their own pockets. Josiah: Like what you're doing is any different! Dennis: At least my service is affordable and fast, I just didn't know at the time it comes with every job. You can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. Dennis: And I had my chance when I met The Conductor face to face, and he gave me the perfect business opportunity. Dennis: I'd help unfortunate people like I was, but instead of doing things legitimate, I had no choice but to steal the organs myself. Dennis: From then on, I went into the organ trade. Making more money than those doctors ever did, and helping people who need a dire transplant. Dennis: In order to keep myself hidden, and potentially scare anyone away, I took up the title of The Dollmaker, to instill fear on those who dare to mess with my operation. Dennis: It worked, people began to fear me. And those who weren't afraid either died or became part of my operation, much like my proteges you arrested. Sonia: You mean Toto Goodwin and Dean Russo? Dennis: Yes! When I retired, they were to take my mantle and continue the operation in my stead. Dennis: I figured you'd flee like the rest, but clearly you stood your ground. So I knew I had to put an end to your investigation! Dennis: Lydia was the prime target, she was a longtime ally of you, especially after Drake was killed! I felt if I killed her, you'd take the message and back off! Dennis: However, I ended up grabbing the wrong person when the lights went out, but it still worked out well for me as I put an end to one of you meddlers! Josiah: A meddler who happened to be a close friend to us all Nash! You didn't care that innocent students were being killed just to satisfy your 'business'? Dennis: Us humans are nothing more than walking sacks of meat, if you aren't helping me alive, you're better off giving me your organs to give to those who need them more than you! Dennis: I had plenty of 'willing donors' after I took them, and I would've kept this business thriving for years and years! And I would've if you meddling officers kept out of it!!! Josiah: Wow, you really don't think highly of those not involved with the market do you? Josiah: Well sorry doctor, but your business is no more! Say goodbye to your livelihood, and your freedom! Dennis Nash, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Well, in all my experience, I have never had to preside over 3 people in 1 trial. But I suppose there's a first time for everything. Judge Blackwell: Toto Goodwin, it seems as though my previous sentence wasn't quite sever enough despite it being for life. More of your crimes had come to light, and for that I have no choice but to re-evaluate your previous sentence! Toto: I told you I couldn't miss the harvest, it was going to be glorious! Judge Blackwell: Dean Russo, it sickens me to see someone so young take part in such bloodshed. Have you any regret? Dean: All these people are capable of are jealousy and hatred, which they take it out upon whoever they desire. I was doing the actually decent folks a favor by cancelling their lives! Judge Blackwell: And you, Dennis Nash, owner of Channel 5 news! Judge Blackwell: On top of the murder of Marco Cervantes, a member of the Warrenville Police Department, you have plenty of other murder, kidnappings and illegal organ dealings to your name as well as your black market seniority! Dennis: No need to give me a medal Your Honor, I was simply providing a service to people. Judge Blackwell: By killing innocents! Dennis: Don't expect me to shed any tears from them, I had the love of my life robbed from me, so why should I care about them? Judge Blackwell: Your wife must be turning over in her grave hearing you spout such nonsense! Judge Blackwell: Regardless of what you've lost, you have no right to dictate who lives and who dies, especially if its to line your own pockets! Judge Blackwell: The three of you have committed several acts against humanity, not just this city! So I'll only say this once, tell us who's responsible for this! Toto: NO! Dean: Forget it! Dennis: I have assets to protect Your Honor, I can't let my superior down now. Judge Blackwell: So be it! Toto Goodwin, Dean Russo, Dennis Nash... Judge Blackwell: I sentence the three of you to life in solitary confinement cells! Where you will do no one no harm anymore! Dennis: If you intend to shut down my business, you should know there will be consequences! Judge Blackwell: We'll live thank you very much. Dennis: Ha, yeah right! Enjoy your life , you never know when it'll be taken from you. Dennis: You think you messed with us before, you're really in for it now! Don't worry, you'll be reuniting with your fallen comrade soon enough! Dennis: Farewell for now, and don't forget, the end is near for all of you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Judge Blackwell: Bailiff, get them out of here! All rise! Annabel: Congratulations , you finally did it! You've caught the Dollmaker and his organ collectors, and shut down the black market's organ trade once and for all! Isabel: Its just sad we ended up losing Marco before stopping them, if we were more careful then maybe... Josiah: Isabel, don't be like that! Josiah: Marco would've wanted us to keep fighting, to keep going. He knows how important this fight is, and if we don't see it through to the end, then he'll have died for nothing! Isabel: Yeah... you're right. Isabel: Still, I'm gonna miss him... a lot. Sonia: Agreed, he really brightened up a lot of people's days whenever he wasn't messing around with Vind or Pine or whatever. Annabel: We all owe it to him to keep going and push on till the end. Annabel: And now that Dennis, Dean and Toto are behind bars for good, its time we make sure they never recover. Annabel: Chin up everyone, our job isn't done just yet! Harvest Season (8/8) Category:Dialogues